


staying up

by mintcloud



Series: Zombie Apocalypse [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: They found a ray of hope as everything seemed to be lost.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Zombie Apocalypse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	staying up

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished this after 75746736484 years. i'm sorry it took me forever to everyone who's still reading this fic lol. usually i tend to finish the fic completely if it has several parts but this one was a random fic that i hadn't expected to drag on so ;;;; 
> 
> i'm sorry if this fic seemes rushed (it kinda is) there are sooo many open questions that i couldn't answer without dragging the fic for too long. I tried to keep it at 1k words (bcs that's the amount my other fics had) however as y'all can tell i clearly went over it so yeah....
> 
> also sorry for the lack of creativity for the kids in this fic nfvbhdjhf maybe y'all can figure out who they are lol
> 
> anyway title taken from [staying up by the neighbourhood](https://youtu.be/yg5MjGbZKBg) which tbh really fits this whole zombie apocalypse theme.

Ryeowook met Heechul, a crazy scientist, about a week after his incident with Siwon. Heechul had spent most of his days hidden from the world in his bunker looking for a cure against the Zombies, only ever coming out to get a stock of items. Ryeowook was plundering a left alone home, Jungwook and Jiwon always with him, when he met Heechul who had planned on doing the same thing. Heechul invited them over to his place and Ryeowook couldn't say no.

Ever since Ryeowook lost Siwon, he's been walking around Seoul helplessly with Jungwook and Jiwon, the two children he saved that day, hand in hand. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have had a reason to continue living. Siwon was gone, the world was in chaos and Ryeowook was left alone.

The children reminded him of Siwon. They're too young to figure out what really happened to Siwon and their other classmates. Ryeowook was envious of that. 

He remembers that day clearly, as he walked into the classroom an hour later to find no living signs of Siwon ever being there. Guilt was plaguing him once he found his old rifle lying on the ground of the classroom. He had the chance to save Siwon and he didn't do it. _He was such a pathetic idiot._

He found Siwon's bat in the classroom and had decided to take it with him as his only memory of Siwon. Tears wouldn't stop rolling down his face as he sat down on the place where Siwon was supposed to be. Ryeowook knew he must've looked so weak and vulnerable in front of Jungwook and Jiwon, who both seemed taken aback by Ryeowook's mental state. But he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he hoped for Siwon to find a better place in heaven.

  
Siwon opened his eyes slowly after nothing happened for the longest time. In front of him stood a, in blood-covered, silver-haired man with glasses, holding a metal rod above his head as the zombie dropped dead before his eyes.

He lets the rod fall to the ground, atop of the dead Zombie and looks at Siwon with a small smile. " _Saved you last minute, huh?_ "

Siwon doesn't say anything and watches as the stranger leans down, trying to get the rock off Siwon's leg. Siwon helps him as best as he can and both manage to push the rock off.

" _Can you walk?_ " The stranger asks and Siwon shakes his head. He's positive his leg is broken simply by the looks of it. There's a black-blue bump and it hurts like hell, as if someone had just ripped his leg off his knees. 

The stranger stands up and walks towards the teacher's desk and gets some sort of cord. He walks back to Siwon and takes his leg in of his hands, puts the metal rod behind Siwon's leg and binds it together with the cord.

" _This is all I can do, for now. I'm sorry_ ," The man apologizes without looking up at Siwon. " _It'll heal better this way. It's broken, right?_ "

" _I think so_." Siwon nods. The stranger helps him up.

" _I'm Jongwoon by the way_ ," He smiles at Siwon, who tells him his name in return but his smile vanishes as soon as it had arrived. " _This used to be my class, but now..._ "

Jongwoon looks at the corpses lying around on the ground with a sad face. Siwon can feel Jongwoon's pain, to see so many elementary kids lying dead on the ground is never a nice view, especially not when you personally know them.

Jongwoon doesn't continue to talk, instead, he kicks the dead Zombie in the face with rage.

" _So you're Mr Kim?_ " Siwon asks Jongwoon in hopes to distract him and switch to a brighter topic. Jongwoon nods, surprised and asks him how he knew that. " _I was here with my boyfriend and three other students. One didn't make it, but he managed to run away with two others._ "

" _So two are alive?!_ " Jongwoon's face lights up for a second but his smile never lasts longer than a few seconds. " _Where are they now?_ "

" _We parted some time ago,_ " Siwon sighs, looking down to the floor. It feels so different now not having Ryeowook by his side. " _He might be outside._ "

" _Let's go check then_ ," Jongwoon says as he puts an arm under Siwon's shoulder's, supporting the taller with his own weight as they walk outside, trying to find Ryeowook and the others. Their search ended without success. 

  
Heechul was sitting on his desk, doing one of his researches. They haven't left their underground bunker for at least over a week. Ryeowook wasn't exactly sure, time has been an illusion since the start of the apocalypse and he hasn't tried to keep tabs on how much has pasted until after he lost Siwon. Heechul made sure they had enough water and food to survive for as long as possible while he's looking for an antidote to stop the zombies from spreading.

Ryeowook was lying in the corner with a child each cuddled next to him, sleeping peacefully. He had a small, outdated, children's book in his lap which he found at a home they were plundering for food. Some of the pages were torn out and burnt, but it was still good enough for him to read. He was about to fall asleep as well when a loud bang, followed by Heechul's cheering, awoke him. 

He couldn't see far from his position to where Heechul was sitting. He stood up from the floor, making sure to not wake the sleeping children as he moved towards Heechul who had his back turned against him. 

He looked down at Heechul's table where he had a small cage with mice in it, for experimenting. " _Oh my God Ryeowook! Look at this!_ " Heechul shouts excitedly as he realises Ryeowook's presence, giving zero thoughts about the sleeping children.

Heechul took one of the needles in his hand again and explained to Ryeowook what he did. One of the mice was infected with the virus that had turned all humans into walking dead bodies. He put the zombie-mice in the same cage as a second one, which got the antidote. The infected one bit the other but nothing happened. Heechul took his needle again and stung the other mice and in a few seconds, it turned back to normal.

" _Wow, that's-_ "

" _Impressive? I know, right?!_ " Heechul interrupts Ryeowook as he changes the needle. " _Now, let's end the Zombies!_ " Heechul jumps up from his stool and gives everyone the vaccine, including himself. Ryeowook was holding Jiwon and Jungwook in his arms as it happened.

  
Siwon and Jongwoon were sitting in the living room of a left alone home. Winter was slowly coming. Both of them had spent the whole day trying to heat up the flat by lightening the fireplace and hoping no zombie would be clever enough to figure out what the smoke steaming out of the house was.

If there was a time for the apocalypse to end, it was now. Resources were running out. Other than canned food and chocolate bars, they had nothing left to eat. It was freezing and they were lucky snow hasn't fallen yet, it was more likely for them to freeze to death before a zombie got to them.

Siwon was sitting close to the chimney, watching the fire as Jongwoon lied on the couch asleep. He was thinking about Ryeowook, as he had done the past few months ever since he last saw him. He wanted to meet him, to be sure Ryeowook was alive and well, but each passing day it seemed like a reunion would be less possible.

  
" _The Seoul Shopping Center is open again! Come visit for nice, fresh and clever human brains! Now, on sale!_ " Ryeowook had to sigh as Heechul yells into the megaphone. He never wanted to slap him as much as he did now.

" _You really think this will work?_ " Ryeowook says, holding Siwon's bat close to him without ever taking his eyes off the two children jumping and playing around in the room, oblivious to everything happening around them. 

" _Trust me Ryeowook. It's_ **_foolproof._** "

Ryeowook shakes his head. They were sitting at the top of the shopping centre for about an hour before someone finally shows up. Ryeowook looks down to the ground when he suddenly catches sight of a familiar face, one that he's thought was dead.

" _It's Siwon_ ," He whispers himself but Heechul still hears it.

" _Your Boyfriend? Didn't he-_ "

" _Mr Kim!_ " The kids both yell in unison, interrupting Heechul, as they see the other man walking beside Siwon.

Ryeowook can hardly believe his eyes as he sees Siwon walk around with a little bit of a limp, but he was alive and that was all that mattered. And without as much of a thought, he threw the bat to the floor and raced down to him. Jungwook and Jiwon were about to run after him but Heechul stopped them on time.

  
Ryeowook speeded down the flights of stairs in record time. He was screaming Siwon's name, who turned around and looked at Ryeowook with both shock and happiness.

Ryeowook jumped into his arms, crying in excitement as Siwon caught him. They hugged each other for the longest time, enjoying the long-missed presence.

" _I thought you were dead,_ " Ryeowook sobs, burying his head in Siwon's chest who in return patted his back. He takes his head off his chest to get a good look at Siwon's face, to assure himself he's alive. Siwon's hair was longer than he had in mind and he looked like he hadn't taken a shower in months, which he probably hasn't. His hair was greasy and he was covered in dirt from top to bottom, but to Ryeowook he still looked gorgeous as always.

" _Jongwoon saved me,_ " Siwon said, looking at the stranger standing beside him. " _He's the teacher of the class we looked after!_ "

" _So you're Jiwon and Jungwook's teacher?!_ " Ryeowook breaks off from Siwon, a little bit reluctantly, and looks at Jongwoon with wide eyes.

He nods, " _Do you know where they are?_ "

" _At the top of the building with Hee-_ " A loud growl interrupts Ryeowook and all of them look back to the entrance as a hoard of zombies walk in.

" _Shit, shit, shit!_ " Ryeowook mutters panicked. " _Fast, let's go up and hide there!_ " He grabs Siwon's hand and runs to the door he came out mere moments before. Jongwoon is jogging up behind them as they make it to the room. 

He closes the door behind them. Siwon and Jongwoon follow Ryeowook who leads them to Heechul. There's a brief introduction and right after he gives them the antidote.

Jongwoon walks towards Jiwon and Jungwook with a bright smile as Siwon looks down to where all the Zombies are gathered. They were still walking towards the door.

" _What do we do now?_ " Siwon asks looking at Heechul and then at Ryeowook.

" _I figured out that zombies don't need to get the antidote through injection. A few droplets on their skin are enough so..._ " Heechul presses a button and suddenly there's an alarm ringing out and the fire sprinklers turn on.

Green, thickly liquid drips out of them and onto the zombies in the lower floor. There are a few groans from the zombies before their skin turns to normal again and all of them look around confused. 

" _How did you do that?_ " Siwon asks shocked as he looks at the crowd of humans.

" _That's a secret!_ " Heechul chuckles. He walks down to the crowd and everyone else follows him. 

They had to explain to everyone what had happened, as nobody remembered how they became Zombies, to begin with. They were still cautious, nobody knew how many Zombies still existed and it would take them a while to rebuild society but it was a start.

  
Heechul had gone to his bunker again to create even more antidotes. The others joined him to give him some company and celebrate the little success they had until now.

" _This is gonna be such a pain in the ass_ ," Ryeowook sighs as he holds the glass of wine close to him. Heechul had brought out a bottle of wine that he had hidden, for some reason, in his bunker and filled a paper cup for everyone except the little ones. They didn't find nice glasses for it but nonetheless, it was enough to satisfy them.

" _To have a good life, you must make the little things count too_ ," Siwon says as he puts an arm around Ryeowook. He sighs, Siwon was right, a start was better than nothing and together they could restore humanity again.

A few moments of silence passes and Siwon turns to Ryeowook. " _What's 6 plus 31?_ "

Ryeowook looks at the ground for a second before looking up ats Siwon, confused. " _37, why?_ "

" _I just made a little thing count, heh,_ " Siwon smiles at him and Heechul bursts out laughing. Ryeowook glares at Siwon smiling innocently.

" _There are two kids with us! Why do you have to pick on me!_ " Ryeowook shows to Jiwon and Jungwook, who are both obviously shorter than him. Siwon pulls Ryeowook even closer to him with a slight laugh.

" _I'm sorry please don't kill me,_ " Siwon can't help to laugh as he holds an angrily pouting Ryeowook in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [@cherryeowook](https://twitter.com/cherryeowook)


End file.
